A Breath of Life
by Facile-Fraudatur
Summary: Thor gets sent to Midgard after being striped of his powers and cast away. While wondering aimlessly through the streets, Thor encounters a kind green eyed man who offers Thor a place to stay with him and his partner. Little does he know about the suffering and secrets this kind man hides behind his pained smile. Rated M for Abuse/Language/Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing! Cause if I did…well…lets not get into that. This is a Thor/Loki fan fiction in case you couldn't tell. If you don't like it, well that sucks for you cause your missing out bro :O**

Chapter 1

"Thor you have brought great shame onto our pride land. Because of your arrogance and stupidity you have opened the realms of these innocent lives to the horror and devastation of war."

"But father, the frost giants came forth and attacked our palace first! Do you really expect me to let this go unpunished? As the future king of Asgard~"

"FUTURE KING?" Odin screamed " A future king would not have let the actions of a few jeopardize the many years if peace we have fought to obtain. A future king would have thought with his brain and not with his muscles. You must learn to protect the ones you love and put them before all else. It wasn't leadership you displayed out there, its was your own selfish pride that clouded your judgment and for that you put the lives of your friends and all of Asgard at risk! What if I had not come there just in time and handle things, do you know the damage you could have caused ! "

"Father, we cannot allow them to think of us as weak. We must stand up for ourselves and show them we are the stronger more superior ones."

"Thor you are a vein, greedy, cruel boy"

"AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL" Shouted Thor in a fit of anger. He was boiling. He couldn't understand why his father didn't see things the way he did. Asgard was full of warriors! Not weaklings who made peace with creatures beneath them.

"YOU ARE UNWORTHY" Screamed Odin. "I NOW TAKE FROM YOU YOUR POWER" and with a swift motion, Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, which was once fasten to his side, flew into the hands of his father. "AND UNTIL YOU STOP THINKING SELFISHLY AND LEARN TO BE PASSIONATE ABOUT SOMEONE OTHER THEN YOURSELF, I CAST YOU AWAY. "

Suddenly Thor felt his body flying backwards, the world spinning around him as his surroundings began to change. It happen to quickly for him mind to process what was going on around him and he only knew it was over when his back collided with a rough, hard surface. A small groan escaped his lips and he felt the pain from the fall. Slowly he tried to regain his footing as he heaved himself from the ground in a clumsily unorganized fashion.

Thor slowly rubbed his eyes to get a better look at his surroundings. It was dark and smelt of dust, He had not the slightest idea of to where he had fallen. He looked towards the sky and raised his arms expecting Mjolnir to suddenly fly into his hands. When nothing happened he tried again. And again and again. 'What is the meaning of this' he thought to himself. He was dumbfounded. Where was he and why wasn't his partner coming his way.

"FATHER!" The god shouted into the sky with no use.

"FATHER" He screamed once more "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Yet again still no answers. Thor felt anger boiling inside of him. He would not allow his father to see him fret. He would stand strong as a warrior and prove to his father what a real king looks like. If this was a way the his father was challenging him, then he accepted the challenge and he would make sure he came out victorious.

Looking around Thor notices were he is located is a baron land full of sand and isolated plants. Not much to see but in the far east his eyes caught hold of a glimmer of lights in the distance. He decided to make his way in that direction. Figuring the first way to get back to his home was to find out where he was and what his father did with Mjolnir.

Thor wasn't aware for how long he had been walking. Whether it was minutes or hours, he lost track forever ago. He was hungry and his muscles screamed at him for a break. He guessed his powers where in fact taken away from him. Normally this would but nothing more then a simple exercise for him. He felt slightly embarrassed that he couldn't even stand walking a couple of miles without feeling exhausted. Silently cursing himself as he continued press his forward.

Thor sighed slowly as he finally reached the edge of the town, which lights he had seen from where he landed. Silently he wondered the pathways confused as to where he was headed. The sun had fallen and not many people where outside.

Thor groaned as he leaned up against a wall and slowly slid to the ground. His light armor felt bulky on him as he laid he head up against the wall. His body was sore and he no longer had any motivation to move. Resting his elbows on his knees and putting his face in his hand, his mind began to wonder.

Aggravation, tiredness and hungry where the thoughts invading his mind. All to soon they were transformed into images of his mother, the warrior of three and Sif. He briefly wondered if anyone was trying to help him or if Heimdall was watching him. To caught up into his own thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps that were slowly approaching him. It wasn't until a voice suddenly spoke that Thor was ripped away from his train of thought.

"Hey…. Are you okay?" A voice sweet and deep echoed through Thor's ears. His bright blue eyes shot open to met the gaze of the deep green emerald eyes that stared down at him.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N: Sigh it has been forever since I wrote something. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this, I know its short... I'm sorry. I promise this time to actually finish this story, and once I do, I'll go and finish my others. If you see any mistakes or grammatical errors please inform me. I suck at those things and I don't have anyone to check my mistakes. So yeah Thank you very much for reading. Tell me what you think, any suggestions, constructive criticism, and all that other good stuff :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing :O. I forgot to mention that this is my first Thor/Loki fanfiction, and I'm still new to this writing thing so sorry if it sucks. I will get better...hopefully. Thank you for reading :)**

Chapter 2

"Hey… Are you okay?" A voice, sweet and deep echoed through Thor's ears. His bright blue eyes shot open to met the gaze of the deep green emerald eyes that stared down at him.

At first, Thor was unable to speak, frozen, not from fear but puzzlement. The man took another weary step forward and asked again.

"Hey, are you okay? I haven't seen you around here before. Are you lost?" Regaining his train of thought , Thor stood up from the ground; against the will of his now weakened body to meet this man's confused gaze.

"I am Thor Odinson, Future kings of Asgard and the God of Thunder. I demand to know where I am!" He bellowed in a voice he hoped would frighten the man enough into telling him what he needed to know. The green-eyed man took a step back. Glancing up curiously, he raised a suspicious eyebrow at the largely built man and carefully stated

"Ummm… your in New Mexico, where did you say you were from again?" he asked.

Completely disregarding the mans question, Thor stopped to think for a moment. 'New Mexico' he repeated in a soft whisper. So his father sent his to Midgard, he figured as much. Though Thor has never seen many of the other planets in his galaxy, he has heard stories of how each resembled. It was a relief to know where he was but he still had to find Mjolnir and-

Suddenly Thor mindless rambling was diminished as he heard his stomach make a ghastly noise. It was as if it may collapse in on itself and began eating his other organs. He heard a chuckle and looked to face the man once more.

"Sounds like your hungry, Thank god I just came back from the convenience store" He smiled as he rambled through his brown paper bag Thor hadn't notice before.

"Now lets see what we have here… Aahaa, here you go. It's all that I have that you could eat without heating up." The man smiled as he handed Thor the item. He grabbed the small blue box and looked at the green-eyed man.

"What is this?" He asked confused. The green-eyed man just smiled as he took the box out of Thor's hand once more. Putting his paper bag on the ground and began to open it.

"Its called a pop tart. Haven't you ever heard of it?" Thor shook his head as he grabbed the pastry like product from the small man's hands. "Trust me." He smiled "You will love it."

* * *

After a box of Pop tarts was completely emptied, Thor sat in contentment as he felt his stomach finally calm down. Both men, now seated on the ground, and had their backs up against the wall Thor was once leaning against. He looked towards his new friend and grinned barring his bright white teeth.

"Thank you for aiding me in my battle with hunger.I am very much grateful. I did not catch your name."

"Loki, my name is Loki Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you Thor Odinson" Loki smiled as he reached he hand out. Thor clasped the slender hand in his own and gave the man a hardy hand shake causing Loki to wince in pain. Pulling away he shook his hand. "Quite a strong grip you have there buddy." Another smile found its way to Thor's face as he beamed.

"I'm glad to see that I still have my strength." As they sat together, Thor told Loki of his life, his battles, of Asgard and why he was on Midgard. Loki silently listened, not once interrupting Thor. He wasn't surprised about Thor's tale, more so fascinated. He didn't care if they were true or not, he always felt as if there was more to what people see in their daily lives.

Loki glanced up at Thor, taking in his features. He was a largely built man, sun kiss tanned skin and long flowing blonde hair. He was wearing this armored breast-plate, and this huge red cape. If he was a prince of a kingdom of gods then he sure as hell played the part well. His eyes, were the deepest blue Loki has ever seen. You could get lost in them if you stared for to long. And he almost did, it wasn't until Thor let out a deep sigh that Loki caught himself from staring.

Once Thor finished his story Loki finally asked his questions.

"So basically your being grounded?" Loki asked with a smile. Thor stared at him confused.

"Whats being grounded?" He asked as he looked down at his new friend. Loki couldn't help but chuckle, first he didn't know what a pop tart was now this.

"Basically being grounded is what parents do to their kids when they have misbehaved. They take away all of their toys and privileges, and send them to their room...well in your case, another planet."

"Ahhh perhaps, I am being, what you call, grounded, but I don't believe I have made a mistake. My reasons were just and true." Loki couldn't help but smile at him. Thor certainly was a stubborn guy. "Have your parents ever grounded you?" Thor looked at Loki as he asked. He noticed how the air around them suddenly changed as Loki stiffened.

"Ummm...No, not really. I didn't really have any permanent parents to ground me." He said softly. Loki glanced down at his watch and realized he has been out for more than an hour. His heart began to race as panick quickly settled in. He stood up as fast as his body would allow him and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going Son of Ander?" Thor asked curiously. He was afraid that he had offended Loki with his question. He quickly stood up and face Loki. " If I have upset you an anyway I apologize, it wasnt my intention." Disregarding Thor's name for Loki, he shook his head and looked up at the god of thunder.

"It isn't that. I wasn't suppose to be out this long, I must return home" He said softly. He knew he didn't want to return but the later he stayed out the worst it would be for him. Thor glanced at him with sad eyes.

"Ohhh" Thor said, He couldn't help the sound of sadness that escaped passed his lips. " I understand, you better go off before it gets any later."

'Damn it all' Loki screamed in his head as he felt guilt tug at his heart-strings. He sighed, He knew he would end up paying for this when he got home. He knew he would regret stopping to talk to Thor when he was supposed to be home right away, but he couldn't help it. He had to help someone in need, always. Even when he was younger he knew he couldn't leave behind someone who need help cause he knew what that felt like,being alone, and it didn't feel good. With his resolve completely crumbled, Loki simply stated

" Thor, you could come with me if you like. I'll give you a place to stay for a while." Loki smiled softly. He could already feel the pain that was so come, and it didnt feel good.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading. I know Loki's last name isn't Anderson, but I needed something different, so the story could make sense. Please, if you find any mistakes, inform me. I suck at grammar and I hate re-reading my own stuff.  
**

**Reviews/ Comments/ Concerns/ Constructive Criticism are all welcome. (:**

**Thank you again, all of you guys are awesome :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Thor, you could come with me if you like." Loki smiled softly. He could already feel the pain that was so come.

"Thank you Loki, I am glad I was able to meet such a kind soul here. I promise once I'm crowned king you will be rewarded greatly" Thor beamed. 'If I live that long' Loki though to himself. All he could do was smile at Thor. How was he going to pull this off with the least amount of damage done to him.

Slowly they walked the dark streets, Thor walking a feet or two behind Loki. After about 10 minutes, Loki finally stops in front of a metal gate belonging to a small, light blue, two-story house. It was a lot smaller than what Thor was use to, but he was in no place to complain.

"Are we going to go in?" Thor asked when Loki didn't make any sort of moves to enter through the gate. Loki had his back to Thor as he stared ahead at the white door.

"Umm….yeah" he said in a shaky voice. Taking a deep breath he turn to face Thor. " It's just…I'm currently living with my…ugh" Loki paused searching for the correct word to use " Partner…?" He said softly. "let me go in and warn him first. He doesn't like surprises." Thor simply nodded as he watched Loki go through the gate and towards the white-painted wooden door. Turning around, Loki whispered "give me a minute" and slowly made his way into the house.

Loki silently closed the door behind him as he tried his best to look relaxed. He walked through his small hallway towards the kitchen that opened up into the living room. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and walked through the doorway that led into the kitchen. He sighed happily as he found the kitchen and the living room empty.

He put down his paper bag, hurrying to put away the items he bought so he could go and get Thor. He began placing the things in the cabinet above his head as silently as he could, leaving the six-pack of beer, he was requested to buy, on the counter top in front of him. Suddenly he felt someone creep up behind him, and his heart stopped. Quickly he shut his eyelids already feeling the tingling sensation of tears well up, as he tried his best to push them down. Slowly turning around and he looked upon at the distorted, angry face of his "partner."

"James" Loki spoke softly, bracing himself against the counter. James was fuming, his eyes were blood-shot, his face puffy and red, and his breathing was heavy. Loki could smell the alcohol on his breath. He knew this was going to end badly. The more drunk he was the quicker he was to anger.

"Where were you" he sneered, his voice full of venom.

""I was getting your beers," Loki tried to explain quickly, his words coming out in a jumbled mess. "But I met this man..."

"So you out there talking to other fucking men behind my back! Are you fucking cheating on me!?" he screamed, tiny bits of saliva landing on Loki's face. He closed his eyes and he felt James grabbed him by the collar of his black dress shirt.

Suddenly his body was being roughly slammed against the kitchen wall, knocking the wind out of him. His body was lifted, his feet no longer touching the floor, and he hung there helplessly in James grasp. He his hands instantly went and grabbed on to James arm, struggling to catch his breath his, his thoughts where racing.

" I'm not cheating, I promise. He needed a place to stay and I offered him to stay with us." Loki squealed out the information, only seeming to make James more angry. He felt his body being lifted and suddenly slammed against the wall again. This time with much more force, Loki gasped as he tried to fill his lungs with air, his hand still grabbing and holding on to James. He knew better than to struggle, he knew where that would lead and he didn't want to go down that path.

"So you offered a random stranger our home!" Loki shut his eyes as he felt the pain start to flow his senses. He felt his body being slammed again, and again, this time his head repeatedly colliding forcefully with the concrete kitchen wall. His eyes squeezed tightly together as he tried his best to block out James screaming and the pain.

He tried to imagine a happy time, when he and James were happy together. A time where they could smile truthfully at each other. A time where Loki felt safe. It all was a distant memory to him. Like a dream, he couldn't remember exactly when James started to change and he didn't know why. What he did know is now, he was in intense pain as he felt the air knocked out of his lungs, with every slam his body received, his head made painful contact with the wall behind him.

Just as quickly as it started, it ended. Loki felt his body being dropped to the ground as he landed with a soft thump. He opened his tear-stained eyes and saw James standing over him. Kneeling down, James grabbed a hand full of Loki's hair and roughly brought Loki's face to his, leaving only a few inches of space between them.

"Remember" James spat angrily. " Your broken, your damaged goods. You have no one but me. You hear that, no matter who you try to make friends with, at the end of the day you will always be stuck with me. And if you dare breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll make you wish you were never alive." To late, Loki thought, he wished that everyday of his life. He simply nodded towards the man he once found comfort in.

Suddenly the bottom of James boots step down firmly on Loki's thigh, and he had to use all his strength to suppress the blood curling scream that threaten to escape his lips, tiny whimper of pain taking its place. James grip on his hair was released as he made his way into the living room. Waiting until he heard the familiar sound of the TV turning on was when Loki finally allowed himself to release a few of his tears. His head was pulsing with a terrible ache, and his leg felt as if it were broken.

He silently thanked and cursed the man who made this home out of concrete, Noise didn't travel to well so he was sure no one could hear James screaming but at the same time, concrete was painful.

Using the wall as support, Loki slowly lifted himself from the floor. The room was spinning and he felt weak as he tried to put as little weight as possible to his leg. Slowly, he made his way towards Thor, trying his best to calm down his physical features, so Thor wouldn't notice his pain. So much for that.

* * *

Thor couldn't exactly tell how long he has waited there. "Time sure does pass by in Midgard" He remembered thinking, but it was a very long time until Loki finally made his appearance again.

His face was sweaty and his skin was flushed. He wore a pained expression on his face and Thor couldn't help but take a worried step forward.

"Loki, what has happened? You look like you are in pain" Thor asked. Loki tried his best to smile at Thor, but he was finding it rather difficult. He slowly and carefully made his way towards the gate and opened it for Thor to enter.

"Its nothing really…" Loki began " I just…umm hit my knee on the way out. Believe it or not, these long legs make me rather clumsy." He chuckled nervously as he led Thor through the door of his home. Closing the door behind him, Loki took a deep breath before slowly being to walk. "Follow me to the living room " he stated.

Thor made his way towards Loki, following him through a small hallway which, Thor guess, opened up to what Loki called a living room. It was rather large compared to the size of the house.

"Thor" Loki began to speak "This is my partner James, James…this is the guy I told you about" He said softly. He felt strange, talking to him as if nothing had just occur, and as if he wasn't in pain right now. He grabbed on to the counter for support, as he felt the pain in his leg began to become unbearable.

James stood up from his place on the leather couch and faced Thor, while turning off the television. They matched each other in height but Thor was much larger in comparison when it came to muscle tone. James was a very well-built man, but not as much as Thor. James had dark brown hair and eyes, he face was rather scruffy and he gave up a demeaning cold vibe. Despite it all, Thor forced a small smile on his face and he stuck his large hand out.

" Hello, James, I am Thor" his loud voice bellowed through the room, "Son of Odin, and future kind of -"

"Sausage!" Loki interjected. "He is the future sausage king, his father owns a small sausage business and he is going to take it over some day. He was on his way to a promoting event, which is why he's dressed like that. Isn't that correct Thor?" Loki smiled nervously, while hoping Thor plays along. All Thor could do was nod in agreement to Loki's statement, he didn't even know what a sausage was. His eyes once again gaze up on James. He stood there and eyed them suspiciously, Loki worried that he didn't believe his little lie, he held is breath awaiting James reaction.

Finally after what felt like forever, James grunted and pushed pass them, he grabbed the 6 pack that was still on the counter besides Loki, and walked out the living room. Loki finally allowed himself to take a deep breath as he tried to calm down his nerves. Thor glanced at him questioningly

"Sausage?" He asked confused,

"It was the best thing I could come up with." He replied casually.

"Why not just speak the truth?"

"Not everyone is as understanding Thor, You can't go around telling people you from this random planet no one has heard of. Now come on, let's go find something you could sleep in." Loki smiled as he slowly made his way out of the kitchen. Turning the corner, he groaned as he remembered he had to climb stairs to reach the bedrooms. Slowly he made his way up, one stair at a time and Thor stood at the bottom watching with a concern face.

"I can help you if your knee hurts so badly" Thor called out.

"No, it's okay, I get hurt all the time, I'm use to this." Loki said sadly, his words meaning more than what Thor suspects. As he finally reaches the top of the stair case he called down to Thor. "Well come on, its been a long night, I'm sure we all need a break." Thor nodded as he made it up the stairs with ease, following Loki into another room.

"This is the spare room, you can sleep here." Thor walked into the room and glanced around. There was one large bed in the middle of the room, and not much else besides a wooden black box on a table and a closet. The walls were painted a simple white color matching the bed sheets.

Loki made his way towards the closet, pulling out a pair of James's old, large sweat pants and a T-shirt. He threw them on the bed for Thor to change into.

"The bathroom in right outside down the hall, if you need to wash up and my room is right next door so don't hesitant to call if you need something."

"Thank you so much Loki you have been so kind to me, I am very grateful." Thor smiled at Loki , and Loki couldn't help but return a small sad smile back and nod. Right before he turned and left the room, Thor grabbed on to his wrist. On instinct Loki flinched away, closing his eyes and awaited a hit. When none came he opened his eyes and stared at Thor. His face flushed red as he realized how strange he must have looked and he quickly averted his gaze.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you Loki, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Thor said concern filling his voice as he let go of Loki. He only shook his head at Thor, proceeding to make his way towards the door. Right before leaving he whispered

"It's not your fault. Good night Thor." Before softly closing the door behind him.

"Good night" Thor whispered softly.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**So I had a difficult time with this chapter, mainly because I didn't know who I would make Loki's abuser. I decided to do a little research on all the characters in the Thor comic books and I don't know, I couldn't pick anyone. So to make it easier on myself I decided to come up with a random character. I hope this is okay with everyone. :/**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, my heart stops every time I get a new one. Everyone is expecting the story to be so good, and I'm such a crappy writer that I feel like I'm disappointing everyone. **

**Really I'm sorry if I do disappoint you, I'm sorry I suck at describing things, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I try, I really do..**

**It's almost three in the morning. Gahh I'm tired but its been a week since I've updated so I felt like I had to load this chapter now. Its longer then the last two chapters combined. But I kinda feel like I sped through this chapter...  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think, what I should add or take away, or whatever, all feed back is welcome. **

**Okay, I'll go now. Good night everyone…or morning. Thanks again for reading, your awesome :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Warning, This chapter contains sexual abuse.**

The next morning Thor awakened to a loud bang in the kitchen followed by a string of profanity. Walking out of his room and down the stairs he came into the kitchen where he witness Loki fiddling with some cooking equipment. When Loki noticed Thor standing there, he smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry did I wake you? I was trying to be as silent as possible."

"It's quite alright" He casually leaned alongside the door frame closely watching Loki. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt and long black pants. His movements where stiff, limited, as if he was struggling to move about. But he appeared a great deal more relaxed, calmer then he was last night.

"Where is your partner" Thor asked awaiting Loki's reaction.

"He is at work until 6 and out drinking with his buddies until 8" Loki replied contently.

"What does he do?"

"He is a police officer, goes around "protecting" people." He stated dryly, making his way through the kitchen gathering things needed for breakfast. After everything was settled he glanced up at Thor and smiled.

"Well you should go up and shower, I'll leave some clothes on the bed for you to wear. Today I need to go run some errands, and maybe while we are in town we will see if anyone has heard anything about your hammer."

"Mjolnir" Thor corrected playfully.

"Oh yes, how could I forget, your partner Mjolnir, my deepest apologizes your godliness" Loki mocked causing Thor to laugh.

"Sounds like a plan to me" He smiled as he headed up stairs.

Breakfast was prepared and the table was set, and despite the fact that he was in constant pain he tried his best to enjoy the moments he had without James by his side.

Last night, after everyone was asleep, Loki had his moment to tend to his injuries. After making sure nothing in his leg was broken and that he didn't receive too much brain damage, he wrapped up his leg and took a pain killer for the headache that was beginning to radiant through his entire body. He removed his shirt to tend to his past bruises. He squeezed his eyes shut as he observed the large bruise forming on his back from being continually banged against the wall.

He got a good look at himself and hated what he saw. His body was covered in the memories of his past abuse, parts of his life he tried to forget. The scars, the burns, the marks created a sinister, permanent time line of his existence. Loki has faced every kind of abuse possible and all that could have been done to him has been done. James wasn't his first attacker. His life as be plagued with misery. He sighed as he ran his fingers over each memory he wished to forget, all the pain he wished he never had to face.

"At least some of these will fade away" he mumbled softly to himself as he began to apply his health cream over his body before going to bed.

When he woke up the next morning, James was gone and he started to prepare breakfast.

"Thor! Foods done" Loki screamed after he finished setting the table and went over to grab some forks and knives.

"Loki, The shirt you have provided me with is too small." Thor replied. Loki turned around and almost dropped the objects in his hand. There stood Thor, shirtless with a pair of jeans on. His hair was still damped from his shower and there were small beads of water running down his perfectly tone golden muscles. It wasn't until Thor called out Loki's name again that he realized he was staring. Coughing awkwardly he looked away

"Umm…Well I could find you a new shirt but I would have to go searching for one." Loki didn't have any clothes in Thor's size so he would have to go looking through James's stuff.

"Lets eat first and look later" Thor grinned as he made his way to the table and took a seat. Loki stared at him in disbelief.

"Great…'' Loki whispered softly "a golden god eating shirtless at my table. "As if I don't have enough issues." Running his long slender fingers through his black hair, he shook his head and sighed, before sitting down at the table himself.

"So for breakfast, we have scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, pancakes, and just for you, sausage." He smiled brightly. "I made a lot of food, because you don't seem like a light eater, so eat as much as you please."

Thor smiled as he leaned back in his chair. He was full and very much pleased. He never knew Midgardian food was so amazing.

"Loki, you are an astonishing cook, what was that yellow fluffy thing called once more?"

"Eggs Thor" Loki smiled as he sipped his green tea.

"Ahh yes Eggs…and what about that long crispy piece of meat."

"Bacon." he chuckled.

"Yes Bacon…those two were the best together, bacon and eggs." Thor grinned.

"Most of America would be inclined to agree with you"

"Thank you for the meal, it was truly incredible."

"It was my pleasure, Besides I really like cooking." He smiled into his tea.

"What else do you like?" Thor asked curiously. Loki was slightly taken back by the sudden question but answered it regardless.

"Well, I really enjoy reading; it's my escape from everything in fact. I really wish I had my own library. A library with thousands of books, full of endless accounts of mysteries, fables, history, and tales of the unknown." He rambled, eyes bright, face full of joy. He looked, at that very moment, the happiest he has ever looked since their meeting. It was the first time Thor actually took a good look at Loki's features. His hair was long and as dark as night reaching his shoulders before it curled outwards. He wore it slicked back to keep it out of his face and Thor couldn't help but noticed how much his features contrasted with each other. His skin was pale white, hair pitch black, his eyes, a deep and vibrant emerald green. Actually he has never encounter eyes such as Loki's before.

Noticing Thor staring at him, Loki couldn't help but feel slightly exposed. He felt heat rise in his face as he turned his head away from Thor.

"Umm…well" He coughed as he pulled down the sleeves of his shirt "Lets get this mess cleaned up and find you a clean shirt" He quickly rose from his seat just to feel an intense throbbing radiating from his injured leg, causing him to collapse back down in his chair. Thor rushes from his seat over to Loki's side.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asks frantically as he kneels next him, too afraid to touch him. Loki simply shakes his head and smiles at Thor.

"It's nothing really, I just forgot I injured my leg, I shouldn't have stood up so fast." Slowly he gets up once more and cautiously walks over to the sink with some of the dishes in his hand. Thor watches with worried eyes but soon follows his suit, grabbing the rest of the dishes he brings them to Loki. Deciding to wash them later he turns and towards Thor and smiles brightly hoping to wipe away his worry.

"Okay lets go find you a shirt so we could go out." After about ten minutes of searching Loki finally found Thor a large shirt that James wore when he was attending the police training academy. Everything was in walking distance from Loki's home, and though walking wasn't the most comfortable thing for him at the moment, he gritted his teeth and sucked up the pain to keep Thor from worrying. They bought a couple of items from the local convenience and grocery store and even brought Thor some comfortable clothing. Everywhere they went, Thor reminded Loki of a little kid at a candy store. His blue eyes where bright and filled with wonder asking Loki numerous questions, in which he was pleased to answer.

Thor was slightly disappointed when they went around asking people if they heard about anything weird that happened, or if they had seen a strange hammer, cause know one seemed to know a thing. Loki put his hand on Thor's forearm and smiled at him.

"It's only been a day, I'm sure we will hear something soon enough." His kind words put ease to Thor's trouble.

As they walked back home Thor told tales of Asgard, and his journeys with Sif and the Warrior of Three. He boasted about all the maidens in Asgard and how they were all over him when he finally received Mjolnir on his 18th birthday, declaring him a man and a warrior. Loki could help but laugh when he compared them to flies buzzing around him trying to gain his attention.

"I have a question for you Thor. Why weren't you surprised when you found out my partner was a man?" Loki questioned curiously. Thor only shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not uncommon for men to bed other men in Asgard, in fact it happens a lot more than you would imagine."

"Why is that?" "I guess you could say we are not picky when it comes to pleasure and love. One cannot help who they find attractive or who they fall in love with."

"Sounds nice." Loki admitted softly but still loud enough for Thor to catch the sadness that radiated from his statement.

"But earth seems like such a nice place to live also. The people are nice and you have pop tarts. You can't find those on Asgard." He tried.

"Don't be fooled, not everyone as nice as they seem" He commented dryly.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked. Loki shook his head and smiled at Thor.

"Never mind that lets hurry home. I can prepare lunch" Once they arrived home, Loki went into the kitchen and made sandwiches for lunch. They sat together eating their sandwiches no one really speaking. The rest of the day, after Loki cleaned the dishes and re-wrapped his leg, he and Thor sat down together on the couch and watching television. Loki laughed when Thor started to worry about "the tiny people trapped in the box." He had to carefully explain to Thor what television was before they could finally relax to watch it.

They sat in comfortable silence with the occasional question from Thor. Late in the after noon Loki's mood abruptly changed. He stood from the couch without a word and went directly into the kitchen, removing things from the cabinet.

"Are you making food again?" Thor questioned from the couch as he looked over towards Loki.

"James is coming home in an hour, I have to make sure dinner is done and his plate is waiting for him" He stated automatically. Just like clock work, James comes home at eight and Loki could here his clumsy stumbling as he removed his boots, and police belt.

"Loookiiiii" He calls out in a slur and Loki could already tell he was piss drunk. Placing his plate of food on the table he goes over towards James and forces a smile on his face.

"Hello James, your pasta is already on the table." Stumbling towards Loki, James pins him against the wall, both of his hands on either side of his head.

"I've missed you today" He huskily whispers, the smell of alcohol strong on his breath. Loki closes his eyes as he feels James hot breath traveling down towards his neck. Suddenly he feels his warm moist tongue leave a trail of germs and saliva as it makes its way from the base of Loki's neck to his ears. He feels his body shudder in disgust and he resist the urge to cringe way. He hated this version of James more then he hated all his other drunken versions. When James comes home he is either sexually aroused, angry, or so drunk he passes out before he even makes his way into the living room. But Loki would take a drunken James then a sober one any day, because when he was sober was when he inflicted the most pain on Loki, and those are the day he prays that he is dead.

Pushing James back slightly he tries to change the outcomes into his favor. "Shouldn't you eat dinner first? And remember we have a guess in the house." James grunts as he wraps his arms around Loki's waist and rest his head in the crook of his neck.

"When is he leaving?" He hiccups, grabbing Loki's ass and pulling closer to him.

"I don't know he might be here a while." He states in a monotone voice standing perfectly still in James arms. He sighs and heaves himself off of Loki. "

We will just have to continue this later." He slurs as he leans in and plants a large, sloppy, alcohol induced wet kiss on Loki's lips. Once James stepped into the hallway leaving Loki alone, he couldn't help but feel the need to puke up his insides. He felt dirty and disgusted. Using the back of his sleeve he tries to scrub off the remains of James that he left planted on his skin. He needed a serious shower. He remained there for a couple of seconds trying to relax his nerves before making his way into the kitchen. James was no longer in the kitchen and Thor was already half way through the mountain of food he set on his plate. He made himself some tea to calm his stomach before seating down at the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Thor asked curiously noticing that Loki didn't get any food.

"Not really. Loss my appetite." He stated as he took another sip of his tea. "Where did James go?"

"He saw me, grunted, grabbed his food and some can drinks and left the room" Thor simply shrugged his shoulder and continued to eat. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Who cares what he likes" Loki said coldly into this tea.

"You don't seem to like him very much either." Thor commented looking directly at him. Loki looked up surprised.

"What makes you say that?" Thor shrugged and continued to eat his food.

"It just normally couples show more affectation towards each other. You just look like you're very uncomfortable being around him. Almost scared."

"And you picked all this up after being around me for a matter of hours?" Loki asked rather surprised at Thor ability to pick up on such small things.

"I guess. Maybe I'm wrong….maybe I'm not."

"Maybe…" Loki said quietly and he looked down into the tea he suddenly wasn't in the mood for. He would have to be more guarded about the way he express things. They were silent for a couple of moments before Loki rose from his seat and dropped his tea in to the sink.

"I think I'm going to head to bed now." He said with his back to Thor. "If you need anything don't hesitant to ask."

"I didn't mean to…" Thor began. Loki turned towards him and smiled.

"You didn't do anything Thor. Have a good night." With that he headed up stair into his bedroom

In the middle of the night Loki awakened to a stir in his bed room. Loki slowly opened his eyes to see a large figure in the corner of his bed room.

"Thor?" He said drowsily still not fully awake.

"Not exactly" said the voice in a messy slur that Loki immediately recognized as James. His eyes widen as he quickly rose up in the bed.

"James what are you doing?" He asked knowing full well what was going to happen. James slowly made his way towards the bed, stepping out of the shadow into the moonlight. Loki gasped when he saw the look in James eyes. His eyes were full of hatred and anger, and Loki didn't know why.

"What have you been doing all day?" He said in a low menacing voice. Loki was frozen in fear.

"James…what's going on?" He managed to squeeze out.

"Fucking answer me!" He screamed causing Loki to squeeze his eyes shut and flinch back.

"I went out for errands and spent the rest of the day at home I swear." He said quickly. Why was James suddenly mad at him? He didn't do anything wrong.

"Why is it that I get a call from my buddy saying you where out with another man." He said going around the side of the bed getting closer to Loki. Another man? What man? They couldn't possible mean Thor? This isn't good. That is exactly what he didn't need, a stupid phone call and a drunken James. Not a good combination.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said foolishly only to regret it seconds later. James suddenly pushed forward and grabbed on to Loki's neck pushing down onto the bed and pinning him there.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me" He whispered fiercely shaking Loki by his neck. Putting his hands up he tried to pull James hands from around his neck, he was struggling to breathe and James wasn't loosening up.

"So you're parading around with other men huh?" He sneered with dark eyes. "You stupid whore, I'll make sure everyone knows your mine." Loki was released from his death grip and soon began gasping for much need air to ease the burning in his lungs. But that wasn't the end of it. James gave him little time to recover as he grabbed on to Loki's wrist holding them above his head and he hovered over Loki on his hands and knees.

Loki stared up on him, fear clearly apparent in his green orbs as realization hit him on what was to come. James free hand roamed down Loki's body before tearing open his night shirt, causing all his buttons, to pop all over the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side as he noticed the cloud of drunken accomplishment and angry lust that filled James glare when he looked down at Loki's bruised body.

Suddenly his body was flipped over and he groaned when he was forced onto his knees, the pain from his damaged leg began to ache once more. 'Don't move, don't make a sound' He tried to advise himself as he felt James roughly pull down his pajama pants and undergarments.

But without warning or preparation he felt his body being torn in two as James forcibly thrust his way into his body. He felt like his insides were being rubbed with sand paper. The friction was painful and the thrust was quickly splitting his body in two the deeper his pushed.

Loki, against his wishes, screamed out in pain just to be rewarded with a painfully hard slap to his lower back that he was sure to cause a nasty bruise. James lowered himself down and whispered in Loki's ears.

"You better be quite, I'm sure you don't want your friend over there hearing your whorish screams." Oh god. Thor. He almost forgot that Thor was sleeping in the room next his. He really hoped he was a heavy sleepier.

Loki laid there limp, face buried in the sheets as he felt the tears in his eyes began to over flow. He bit the inside of his check until he tasted blood in order to keep himself from crying out in pain. Repeatedly James pushed harder and deeper into his body. This wasn't the first time James had taken Loki, but each time he had, it hurt worst then the previous. The pain was so intense Loki like he was going to break, and drift in and out of consciousness. How could someone once so kind suddenly turn into a heartless monster? Maybe he wasn't kind at all. Maybe Loki was just too foolish and desperate that he ignored all the signs.

It felt like hours before James finally stop. He held down hard on Loki's hips as he released himself into Loki's body. Loki cringed in disgust knowing he was currently filled with semen of monster. It wasn't a physically mark that James was trying to place on Loki's body when he said he would make sure everyone knew that Loki was his. He already had enough of those, he want to leave him with an emotional bruise, one that would make him remember all that James did and will do if he ever did anything wrong.

And sure enough he did his job; he left a big enough bruise to remind Loki he is never free from James's grip. Slowly James removed himself from Loki, and collapsed on the side of bed next to him. Though James was gone from inside of him the pain remained. It was a terrible tenderness and he worried he wouldn't be able to sit for a while.

He closed his eyes and waited until he heard the loud snoring of the man next him, knowing it was safe enough move. He didn't want to lie in the same bed as him; he didn't even want to be on the same planet as him. Gradually be moved to the edge of the bed. Slowly he tried to stand only to find out that his legs weren't on the same page as him and his bed. He collapsed on the floor and felt the tears began to spring again.

Using the wall as support he stood up again and made his way out of the bed room, remembering to grab his night shirt with him. He made a painful trip into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror once more. His eyes were red and stained with tears. His lips were red from biting them. He looked down at his neck only to find a bruise forming from when James had choked him. His hair was a tattered mess, and he felt dirty.

Carefully removing his clothes, he went into the bath tub and turned on the shower. He scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin turned red and raw. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the feeling of James touching him off his skin. He stood there under the shower head and allowed the tears to run freely.

What hurt the most was knowing that no matter what, the only person he had in his life was James, and he would be stuck with him until the day of his death, which he hoped came soon. He didn't know if he could handle much more. He still felt dirty when he stepped out the shower, but knew it was no use. Putting on his night clothes once more, he grabbed a clean blanket from the linen closet and he made his way agonizingly down the steps into the living room.

Finding his way towards the couch, he laid on his side covering his entire body. With a mixture of exhaustion and depression, he miserably cried himself to back to sleep. His dreams plagued with the memories of that night.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**AN: Blehhh, I'm sorry for the wait. This chapter would have been posted sooner, but I kept getting distracted with school starting, and ****tumblr**** and anime and all that other good stuff. But here you guys go. **

**That was the first time I wrote any kind of sex related scene thingy. Who would have guessed it would have been a rape type thing. **

**This is almost 9 whole pages. I didn't mean to make it this long but it felt kinda boring so I tried to add things to make it a little more interesting. **

**I would like to say sorry for all my apologizing in the last chapter, it was late at night, I was hungry, we had no cereal and all that plus the writing made me very emotional. D: **

**Thank you so much for reading this, and all those who reviewed thank you so much, I really appreciate. I promise I will stop apologizing so much; it's a force of habit, I'm actually like that in real life also. I have a tendency to apologize too much. **

**Thank you for reading everyone :D Please review and tell me what you think. I love you all 3 Bloop :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I keep forgetting to add these. I OWN NOTHING. But James of course. **

"King Laufy, We have heard some news from our spies inside the kingdom of Asgard" King Laufy turned his head in the direction of the Jotunn in front of him. Asgard, just the mention of that name brought him to remember his utter hatred that lit a burning fire in his core for that kingdom and their brute of leader.

"What news do you have for me?" The frost giant stated, adjusting himself on his ice thorn. The fierce aura of a fearless leader, sipping out of every fiber of his ice-cold, blue skin. His blood-red eyes stared harshly at the young soldier as he awaited his answer.

"The spy from inside the castle has informed us that Odin has fallen into his sleep just before banishing his son Midgard" He retorted back to the king.

"Ohh so the idiot god of thunder is no longer in Asgard huh? Leaving Odin and his kingdom complete vulnerable." He couldn't help the slight enjoyment he received from hearing the news. This was his chance. Ever since he was forced into peace by the idiot of a ruler, Odin, he began to plan his moment for revenge. It couldn't have come at a better time. The king sat comfortable in his throne, an evil smirk spread across his face as he concocted his next move. Finally after a silent moment he glanced over towards his general in command.

"Prepare the troops for an all out attack on Asgard. The tides have changed. Its time to redeem our pride and what is rightfully ours."

* * *

The morning when Thor awakened was almost the same as the day before. He found Loki preparing food, he showered and ate breakfast.

But there was something different about that morning also. Loki was different. He wasn't smiling or laughing. His mind seemed to be in some far off distant place, and he looked as if he was in constant pain. He took his time with every movement and look liked he was trying very carefully to hide what he was feeling.

Loki was wearing a rather long sleeve shirt. The sleeves seemed to long for him, as they came up to his finger tips. He was also wearing a scarf that wrapped itself around his entire neck. The house was chilled but not enough to wear such clothing. One last thing that Thor noticed was although Thor remembered Loki hurting his leg, he never once sat down.

Thor wasn't to sure if he was just looking too far into things but he couldn't help the feeling that Loki wasn't in the right state. After breakfast, Thor stood in front of Loki, blocking his access up the stairs.

"Loki my friend, what is troubling you today? You don't seem to be in the right state of mind." Loki glanced away from his face and shrugged his shoulders.

"Tired I guess."

"But you retired earlier then everyone else. Did you not sleep well?"

"I had a couple of nightmares; it made sleeping a bit hard." _Well it wasn't a complete lie _he thought as he shifted from one leg to another. "Trust me…I'm okay" he looked up at Thor yet he still didn't move from in front of him.

"Though we have not known each other for long you have been nothing but kind to me. You are a friend and I don't like to see people I care about so troubled. So please if you need anything or just want to speak I will be here to help or listen" he said his tone firm, his eyes serious and for a moment Loki a small tingle of hope spread through him, that maybe he could tell Thor what he was dealing with. His lips parted as he glanced into Thor's eyes. The feeling of wanted to say so many words but nothing escaped his lips.

He glanced away as realization hit him. Thor was temporary. He was a guess, he would leave and Loki would be alone again. He appreciated Thor's attempt, but he would rather not have any hope because it would only lead to disappointment.

"Thank you" he smiled half-heartily "I'll try my best to remember that." He turned away from Thor to avoid his gaze. After a moment Loki decided it was time to have a subject change.

"Do you mind helping me with some chorus around the house?" Thor was silent as Loki fiddles with the sleeves of his shirt. After a moment to long he turned to look at the Asgardian. Thor's staring was making his rather uncomfortable.

"I mean you don't have to help me, I can do it myself"

"It would be my pleasure to aid you."

"Good" Loki said quickly trying to avoid the tension filled silence. "I planned on re-arranging some things in my room, follow me" He quickly side-stepped Thor and made his way towards the stairs, slowly and painfully making his way up. Thor soon followed behind. Finally at the top Loki opened the door to his room and moved aside to allow Thor in also. He glanced over at his untidy bed, the thought of what took place only hours ago flooded through his head. He looked away as the feeling of despair and hatred flooded over him. Thor didn't mention anything about last night, so maybe he didn't hear any screaming. The walls were thick but you could never be too sure.

Thor realized he has never once entered Loki's room. His walls were all white expect for one that was a dark shade of green. His bed set and furniture were s leather black and his bed sheets matched the deep green on his wall. On one wall was a rather large window and on the wall closet to the door was an equally large black book shelf. The room must have been the largest in the house.

"Your room is quite elegant" Thor stated as he run his fingers over the spines of the many books, his eyes gazing over each printed title. "I would love if one day you would travel to Asgard with me. The library in the palace is incredible, books as far as the eyes could see" he ranted, picking up a book and flipping aimlessly thought the pages.

That sounded like an amazing dream to Loki, one he knew would never happen. For all he knew, Thor was a dream also, one that would soon vanish, and all his sweet empty promises vanishing with him. So he held on to nothing. He kept himself detached.

"Sounds nice" he mumbled a response as he made his way towards Thor's sides and put his hands on one of his books. "I'm moving the book shelve closer to the dresser, it's pretty heavy and I can move it myself." _I'm also burning my favorite sheets because I official hate looking at them, _he thought to himself.

"Why are you moving it closer to the dresser?" Thor asked placing the book back into place.

"It's to near the door, so it gets damaged when someone isn't being careful." Thor nodded moving to the side of the bookshelf.

"Just tell me when to stop." Loki nodded signaling for Thor to begin pushing. He must have underestimated the heaviness of the bookshelf because when he pressed forward he did so with much more strength then what was needed. The shelf rocked a bit causes some of Loki's books to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry" Thor said quickly as he bent over to pick up a few of his books.

"It's no problem really" Loki claimed as he bent down slowly to aid Thor. Suddenly Loki heard Thor gasped from behind him, and he quickly turned his head to see what had happened. He looked at Thor's and saw a range of emotions pass though is handsome face, from anger to confusion, to worry, and all of it were focused on Loki.

"What happened?" Loki's voice matched the panic in Thor's eyes. Slowly following his gaze, his breath caught in his throat when he finally noticed what Thor was staring at. His sweater had risen and one of the fresh bruises on his hip and lower back was now fully exposed. The purplish, green and black bruise looked absolutely sickly and painful against his pale white skin.

His heart sank as he quickly pulled down his sweater, knowing full well that it was too late. Thor already saw it. His brain went into over drive as he tried to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"It's not as bad as it looks" he lied quickly.

"Loki" Thor mumbled, he too was at a lost of words, still in shock. "What…happened?" he whispered as he rose, moving closer to Loki who in turned moved backwards.

He tried his best to smile but his heart was pounding so fast he could barely process any thoughts.

"It's nothing" Loki lied once more. "I told you I'm clumsy I ran into something that's all." His words were rushed and sounded far less convincing then he would have hoped.

"Loki that isn't nothing, that's a serious injury" Thor once again moved forward reaching out towards Loki, who in turn to another step back moving out of Thor's grasp.

"Thor, I'm serious, its nothing to worry about I bruise easily, it looks worst then it actually is."He spilled his voice more firm then before. Quickly he went around Thor and carefully picked up the remaining books. Thor just continued to stare, worrying thoughts passing though his mind. Loki just smiled back in return.

"Trust me, its nothing I can't handle. I promise" turning around he made his way towards to the door in hopes of diminishing any father conversation on the topic.

"Loki… wait" Thor called out, cutting his way in front of Loki.

"Thor" Loki said getting a bit frustrated. "Its really nothi—" Just as he began to speak he was cut off by a large pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around his smaller frame. His breathe hitched at the sudden contact and he waited for the pain to set it. But nothing came; in fact the hug was gentle, almost pleasant.

"When I just was a child, no larger than 12" Thor began, still holding onto Loki "I really wanted to go on a mission with my father. So I trained non stop to make myself strong enough that he could take me. One day, after practicing for months, I went up to my father and asked if I could accompany him on his mission he following day. His partners laughed at me, saying I was too young and inexperienced, and my father agreed with them. I was so hurt and embarrassed and angry, I stormed out and ran into the woods near the palace. I came across a Bilgesnipe, which are these huge, scaly, beasts with big antlers on Asgard. I tried to defeat the beast, only to be horribly injured and bruise. I was terribly ashamed when the guards found me in my state. While healing in my bed chambers my mother came and sat besides me and hugged me. That's all she did was hug me and it made me feel so much better. It made me feel safe and warm and when I asked her about it she informed me that

"Sometimes when a person is hurt, all you could do is offer them a hug. To show them they will always find comfort, love and safety in your arms. And when your mouth has no words of reassurance, a hug can offer thousands." Thor paused, pulling Loki closer, embracing him firmer but still gently.

"I hope I am performing this correctly. I hope you can hear my words." He whispered as he snuggled his face into the crook of Loki's neck, which was still covered in the scarf.

His resolved cracked just enough that Loki allowed himself to melt into Thor's embrace. His heart fluttered and his breath hitched when he felt Thor softly squeeze him. He only knew Thor for a few days, yet he made Loki drop his defense dramatically. He sighed softly as he buried his face into Thor's shirt.

He was unexpectedly flooded with a wave of emotion, threatening to topple him over. He wanted to tell this random stranger the truth. To spill his guts. He also wanted to tell Thor to never let him go, to never leave him, because he did feel safe in his arms, he didn't feel alone. But nothing escape his lips, he had to use all his power to fight back the tears threaten to spill over. Slowly his hands came up and wrapped themselves around Thor's larger frame, clutching him, face still buried in his shirt.

"I'm sorry…"he whispered into the shirt. "I'll be more careful next time…" those words cutting deep for Loki as familiar memories flushed back into his head. Those were the last words he said to the only other people who were as kind to him as Thor was. "I'll be more careful" he whimpered once again softly into his chest. He couldn't help it, his eyes over flooded and his tears began to form dampened spots on Thor's shirt. He wrapped his arms fully around Thor, pulling him closer, if that was even physically possible. There was no weirdness, or awkwardness, it felt nice to be in his arms.

They stood there, in that place until Loki finally could regain his composure. His arms softly loosened their grip around Thor, but remained in their place.

"Thank you" Loki mumbled pulling his face slightly away from Thor's. "I guess I really needed that." He placed his hands on the front of Thor's chest, his fingers lightly touching the wet spots on his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I wet your shirt with my tears..." he said softly. Thor shrugged, pulling Loki into a final hug before reluctantly letting go.

"It's okay" He smiled brightly, panting a soft kiss on Loki's forehead, which in turn caused Loki's face to flush red.

"Wha ... what was that for" He stuttered looking at up at Thor. He shrugged and smiled once more.

"I just felt like it was needed." Loki couldn't help but chuckle this time.

"You're an idiot" He said teasingly, secretly praying that the fluttering in his heart would stop.

* * *

The rest of the evening Loki seemed to return back to his normal self, joking and laughing along with Thor. After he prepared dinner and they ate together Thor decided to retire to his bed room early. After showering and changing he laid in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. The silence of the house allowed him time to think.

He wondered what was going on in Asgard now. He wondered if friends were looking for him or if his mother was worried about him. He even thought about his father, and secretly wondered if he was worried about him also. It's been a couple if days since he has been away from Asgard, and though he missed his home terribly a small part of him could wait until he went back.

Being on Midgard has made him see things a bit differently. He didn't have servants or helpers to aid him in whatever he needed. No one knew who he was or his status, this was a life he was not accustomed to but he didn't mind it. He actually liked be here, being on Midgard, with Loki.

_Loki_ he thought, closing his eyes as the image of his smiling face flickered under his eyelid. It was strange, there was something about Loki that makes Thor feel weird. During the hug earlier today, he didn't want to let go. If he could he would have remained like that forever. It seemed as if Loki fit perfectly in his arms, like he was meant to be there. Thor could still feel his warmth, and how he started trembling ever so lightly when he began to cry.

He didn't know what brought him to tears but he felt like it wasn't the right time to ask about. But knowing that Loki allowed Thor to see even a bit of what was hurting him inside was enough for him. He has only known this man for a couple of days yet there was this strong connection he couldn't help but feel when Loki was near. His heart quivered at their contact, and he couldn't help the smile that slowly made its way across his face.

He didn't ever think he would fancy a man, but he knew what he felt wasn't some friendly feelings. He has never felt this emotion for anyone before. Not any of the maidens in Asgard, or even Lady Sif. But Loki wasn't his to take. He and James were partners.

Thor didn't like the feeling he got from James. He came home intoxicated ever night, and was nothing but rude towards Loki. He suspected that Loki was lying about the bruise earlier but he didn't want to press him for answers. A strange gut feeling told Thor that James had something to do with it, but he couldn't go off accusing people of things.

He had no authority here, no power, so he couldn't do anything until he knew for sure that his hutch was correct. At the same time, he didn't feel right knowing that if something was indeed going on without his knowledge that he could do nothing about it.

Suddenly Thor hears a loud bang in the kitchen followed by a muffled cry of pain that he soon recognizes as Loki's.

He rushes out the room and down the stairs to see what had happened. To his surprised he finds Loki on the floor, covered in a plate of food, hold on to his side, and his mate standing over him, his back towards Thor. Loki's face was flushed red and distorted into a painful expression.

"Loki !" Thor panicked, rushing over to him, pushing James, not so gently, out of his way. He kneeled down and started moving the bits of food from Loki.

"Thor?" He gasped surprising, only to bring more pain to his side. "I though you went to bed?" When James arrived home Loki had his dinner in his hand ready for James to eat. Without a word of warning or anything James went straight for Loki and struck him with his knee on his ribs, causing Loki to fall over in throbbing pain as he was sure the contact had enough force to break one or two of his ribs.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked paying no mind to Loki's surprised response. He realized he has asked that question a lot since he has been here. Loki nodded his head and smiled painfully Thor.

"Just a small accident" He says "Told you I was clumsy" he tried to chuckle but it coming off as a painful grunt instead. He tried to lift his body off from the ground but the pain was too unbearable. Thor, noticing his struggling, put his arm around Loki and softly lifted him up.

James watches for a while before walking away from them without another look back. Thor feels his angry boiling inside of him.

"Do you not care that your partner is in serious pain now?!" He practically screams his words at James. He grunted and shrugged his shoulders in a careless way, as he turns on the television to block them out.

Thor felt his body began to shake in angry. How dare he just walk off leaving his mate in pain.

"Why you-" Thor began only to be cut of by Loki placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Thor" he whispered looking up and trying his best to smile. "Leave it. Please." Suddenly all his angry was gone. Loki's sad smile was one of defeat. As if he could no longer bear to fight on anymore. Thor's heart shattered and all he did was nod.

"If you don't mind, can you help me up to my room?" Loki whispered, holding on desperately to his side.

"Okay" Thor said softly, gently picking up Loki bridal style and walking him up to his room as comfortably as possible. Moving into his bedroom, Thor tenderly placed Loki on his bed and stood back a moment allowing Loki to readjust himself.

"Loki... what happened?" He asked with worried eyes.

"I told you" he smiled softly. "I had an accident. I tripped and my ribs hit the side of the kitchen top. Hurts like hell actually" he tried to laugh but ended up regretting it.

"Loki..."Thor said softly.

"Can you do me one last favor please?" his eyes were looking down and his voice, filled with sadness.

"Anything, Just name your command." Thor said quickly and he kneeled in front of Loki so their face would be on equal level.

"Can I have another hug?" His voice was small, like a child asking his mother for forgiveness. Thor didn't hesitant; he put his arms around Loki and pulled him towards his body. He felt Loki's body tense up before slowly relaxing into Thor hold.

"Thank you..."

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**AN: Thank you everyone for your amazing and supporting reviews. I'm sorry for my late update. School has started so I've been a bit preoccupied. It's been a rather stressful two weeks, but I'll try to make sure I update more often. Happy Labor day everyone :D I hope everyone is having an amazing day :3 I neglected doing homework to type this chapter. Yay for me! I'm totally screwed tomorrow but it was worth it. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter is already in the working. Its going to be a important one. Hint hint. **

**Please excuse any mistakes, my grammar sucks.**

**Thank you again for reading, I means a lot :]**


End file.
